Extracurricular Activity
by DanishCookieBlueBox
Summary: Set somewhere during the sixth season.


"I'm not saying I'm not happy, Jack"

She turned to face him as he closed the door and locked it.

"I'm just saying we should do something together sometimes"

He opened his mouth, but she stopped him.

"Something that isn't working"

 _Touché_. Speechless, he stared at her amused self as she took off her coat and scarf, his mouth open, head slightly shaking. She turned to him and, seeing his face, smiled some more.

Mirroring her smile, he lifted his palms in surrender.

"Fine, tell me then: what do you want to do? Go to the luna park, child?"

"Jack", she just said, eyeing him perilously, feigning indignation. He smirked and took off his own coat.

It was a game between them, the only way they could exorcise their worries. Because she _was_ , indeed, young. Maybe too young, and it was dangerous for the both of them. And since they were not so brave to face the matter openly, showing their real fears, they joked about it, trying desperately to make it all feel normal.

"We might go to the cinema... or to the theatre. Maybe see a musical..."

Jack snorted.

"All right, not a musical. I don't know Jack. We can do anything. Anything you want"

"Anything I want? I don't want anything! It's you who wants to do something, I'm fine like this!"

She laughed and moved to the bedroom.

"Oh, come on. There must be something you enjoy doing outside of work!"

She quickly changed into her home clothes. Suddenly she felt his breath on her neck, the grip of his hands on her hips.

"Believe me, there is"

She laughed again, playfully pushed him away.

"Is that why you've slept with all your female assistants? Because sex is the only extracurricular activity you engage in?"

"So what if it is?"

He lifted his brows and chin, facing her with his boldest gestures. It made her think of his cross-examinations, when the witness was about to contraddict himself and succumb. The tone in his voice was the same. She'd always seen his back in those moments, but she could now bet that was the expression on his face as he made their statements crumble down.

She smirked, head slowly shaking.

"You're impossible"

He closed the distance between them.

"You like it"

And she really did.

He kissed her, and suddenly her mind wasn't working anymore. His hands on her, his mouth on hers... He distracted her so much she didn't even realize he'd dragged her to the bed. She fell on it a little helplessly.

He watched her mouth form a perfect O shape and his mind wandered to the last time he'd seen her do that, her mouth had been closing all around him, taking him in... _Jack, calm yourself down_.

He started unbottoning his shirt. From her place on the bed she watched him get undressed. She did nothing and just watched his shirt get slowly open, every button undone, one by one, and he felt like slowing down and putting on a little show, just to watch her lick her lips.

Then she _did_ lick her lips, got herself up and captured his lips with hers, unbottoning the rest of his shirt and discarding it on the floor. Still kissing him, she ran her hands on his chest. Then she pulled away, grabbed the hem of the t-shirt she'd just put on and huffed.

"It's hot here, isn't it?"

And she smiled. Her eyes were so dark and malicious.

" _You_ are hot"

She laughed breathlessly and pulled her t-shirt off. He pushed her on the bed again and crawled to her. She pulled him to her and opened her legs. _An unconditioned reflex_ , he thought, amused. He caressed her core through her pants and she moaned, eyes closed, head pressing on the mattress. He pulled off her pants and panties and quickly resumed his previous moves. She moaned again, her breathing was heavy. She loved it when he made her come like that, and he was proud to show her that he could, and he would, and that he loved doing it.

He kissed her and pushed a finger inside.

"Oh", she said, pulling away from his mouth, and on her lips again that erotic shape was formed and he couldn't really take it anymore.

He kissed her quite forcefully, pushing his tongue inside her mouth, pumping his finger in time, caressing her clit with each stroke. It didn't take long until she arched and spasmed and moaned _Yes, Oh Jack, yes, please._ And who was he not to please her? He watched her face as she got off, fixing her whole in his memory.

When she opened her eyes, he pulled away to take off his trousers and she watched him again, totally unashamed in her daze, still totally hungry. It made him wonder if he would ever really sate her. He went back to her and she reached out to guide his erection to her. He slid inside and stopped to watch her, to take in her flushed neck, her wild hair and eyes, the dazed expression on her face, memorizing that too.

She watched him watch her, his eyes half closed, filled with desire, his small, relaxed smile. She'd come to know it all by now, but it still moved her insides. She touched his cheek, hoping he would sense her adoration, her so unconditional love she couldn't even express, she couldn't even explain to herself. _So i_ _rrational. Scary. But am I scared?  
_ She was not sure she was.

"Jack"

"Claire"

And the mere sound of his voice had her quivering underneath him. She felt the magma that had gathered in her womb start to spread all over and she urged him to kiss her.

He moved then and everything started to blur, only their caressing hands and their vibrant bodies existed and their rhythm and breaths, quickening until the peak.

He collapsed on top of her and she refused to let him go. She kept him crushed against her, combing his hair with her fingers, stroking his neck, his back, feeling him relax under her hands. Finally he rolled off of her, pulling her in his embrace.

"You know", he said, and she propped herself up to look at his face as he spoke, "we might go visit saint Patrick's cathedral. My father used to bring me there every sunday for Mass... It's a very beautiful building"

He saw her eyes lit up as she nodded.


End file.
